


Walking into Webs

by ArthurKinkland (OneHellOfACielPhantomhive)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Character Death, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Crush, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfACielPhantomhive/pseuds/ArthurKinkland
Summary: It had been a busy week for these guys and figured what a great idea it would be to go out and explore the world. Well, at least Alfred F Jones believed that; Arthur not so much. They take a week long trip to a part of an amazonian forest which had yet to be trekked by any human. After getting separated, Arthur seems to land himself in a sticky situation he doesn't think he can get himself out of.





	Walking into Webs

**Author's Note:**

> This has some content some younger readers may find disturbing so take note of this story' titles and think twice before reading and leaving a hateful comment. 
> 
> Warning: Contains rape/non-con elements, oviposition, Egg laying and a character death.  
> SpiderHybrid France X An Unwilling England

The flight was terrible.

The journey was terrible.

The plane food was terrible.

So far, in this entire journey, Arthur Kirkland had yet to enjoy a single bit of this supposed "trip of a lifetime". Arthur grimaced just from even quoting Alfred’s exact words. "Come on dude, it'll be fun and we'll get a chance to relax and hang out like good old times. Besides all you ever do is sit on your backside sewing and reading" Alfred nagged on about this numerous times in his obnoxiously loud voice and Arthur had to shut him up somehow. He sure seemed to shut up when Arthur agreed to come.

A trip to a forest no one had yet to walk in would've sounded nice if it were in reasonable climates but the fact it was in the amazon didn't cheer Arthur up one big. After agreeing to come the only thing Arthur could think about were all the bugs and plant life nipping at any bare flesh they could find. Even the thoughts of it were unpleasant.  
He and Alfred both informed their neighbours and friends about their little trip, an elderly lady who lived by Arthur agreed to take care of Britain cat while Arthur was trekking through sloppy mud and foliage; at this point Arthur was jealous of even his own cat who seemed content with laying in Arthurs spot now, uninterested in the British male dragging his heavy suitcase out of the door.it was filled with the necessities, such as twelve cans of bug spray and two pop up tents which kept the bugs out and fit a maximum of one small brit such as himself.  
Alfred, on the other hand, had packed everything he deemed "important" unfortunately to Arthur these items were far from that. Whoever thought hamburgers and Hershey’s kisses were a perfect substitute for camping materials, and a first aid kid, was entirely wrong. America cat was handed to Mathew, Alfred' twin brother, whom didn't seem all too impressed or pleased with having to take care of the additional cat. Mathew already had his hands full just trying to take care of his own cat and kumajiro, his polar bear.

Once that was all sorted they'd already spent 5 minutes of travel time and had to rush to the airport in a panic. Arthur almost forgot his passport with how Alfred dragged him effortlessly to the car as if he were simply a limp doll. Arthur wasn’t really limp and the proof in that was the lump on the back of Alfred’ head from when the brits fist made first contact . After prying himself free he’d successfully grabbed everything he needed and they were quick like sonic to make it to their flight.  
Alfred chuckled slightly remembering Alfred practically shoving his tickets up the hostesses nose as she mentioned the gate was closing. Who knew First class tickets could holt a flight for just those extra few minutes to let them on board.

For a while Arthur felt like royalty sat in those fancy seats with a small glass of alcohol in his hand; Unfortunately, Arthur had set his expectancy too high and received a nasty shock when he was choking on ghastly peanuts, two years out of date, and cheesecake which would put even his own terrible food to shame. Obviously, Alfred had brought his own food and thankfully shared a hamburger or two with Arthur who was glad to accept anything that wasn’t the vile shit the witch of a hostess served.

After what felt like years, yet was only 10 hours, they’d finally landed. The two tiredly hurried out and straight to the hotel.  
“Alfred, stick to your side of the bed” Arthur said, pulling his shirt off, “I don’t want to be crushed under your fat ass in the middle of the night”.  
And with that they went to sleep, resting up for the next day.

It isn’t exactly pleasant to wake up and see that its pissing down with rain, not to mention that the tourist guide said he could not escort them especially because the terrible weather.  
Alfred wasn’t exactly the type of guy to quit though. He snagged the guides map and shoved a couple dollar bills, which were useless in this country, into the guys pocket before leaving with a mini salute, escorting Arthur with him out of the building.  
“You must be nuts if you think we’re going out there in this weather” Arthur pulled up his coat hood to shield him from the rain, of all people you’d expect Arthur Kirkland to bring an umbrella especially since he lives in London. Inconveniently he’d forgotten to pack it let alone think would be worth bringing in the first place. “we could slip, or get lost or worst of all, die out there and that stupid tourist guide would be the only one who knows we even stepped into the forest-..” Arthur was silenced by the loud Americans laugh, if one thing, other than tectonic plates, could cause earthquakes it was Alfred.

“You worry too much dude, just let the hero escort you and we shall be fi-..”  
Too soon, Alfred, too soon.  
Suddenly Alfred lost his footing and the both of them were sent tumbling down a muddy hill which seemed to just keep going. Alfred’s face met a rock halfway down, which, as a matter of fact, halted his fall. It wasn’t the same story for Arthur who managed to make it to the bottom and all the way into a cave. His fall was somehow cushioned by something sticky and stringy. The substance had a fluffy texture to it and the stickiness resembled that of a spider web. Arthur knew that if it were a spider web he probably would’ve fell straight through it… this was no ordinary spider web. 

Spiders weren’t uncommon this area and it was well known for having some pretty large ones. Whatever made this web was surely huge. Boy, was Arthur right!  
Large slender legs began to send ripples through the web as it grew closer to its struggling prey, his violet eyes shining in the dark, filled with lust and hunger. The spider had his own unique scent of roses and couldn’t hold himself back any longer from this man whom happened to smell of roses and tea. How delicious.  
The black legs grasped the humans body as the large body behind him pressed against his back and warm breath tickled and licked at his bare, pale neck.

“whomever that is, this isn’t funny and I demand you release me this once. This prank is already on thin ice” Arthur was so comfortable with the idea this was just an idea of Alfred’s to piss him off. Surely it was working its magic.  
“my.. my.. what blessed me so much as to land a little fly in my web for me to feast upon”  
The voice of the stranger was enough to cause Arthur to shiver though that could’ve been easily mistaken for his body reacting to the harsh biting winds travelling through the cave entrance. It took Arthur a few minutes to gain his confidence.  
“whoever that is, this isn’t funny. I request that you let out of here immediately!!” Oh how Arthur regretted opening his mouth and showing weakness in his words.

The individual behind him simply tutted and began secreting something on the brit, this was then spun around his body till he was completely encompassed in the thick layer of webbing. This was all far too real for Arthur, he closed his eyes and began breathing deeply to allow himself to clam down.

Once again, a moment of calm was broken by the ripping sound behind him and the breeze now blowing at his backside as he was then hung from a large piece of stalactite and attached to a piece of stalagmite below.  
“the fly is rather attractive from behind and from in front, aren’t I just the luckiest spider in the woods” Francis finally came into the restrained brits view. The top half was, in all fairness, rather attractive- but, as Arthur moved his eyes down the large black bulk of a body covered in 8 long spindly legs, that was apparently too much for him to take in.  
Francis flicked a piece of hair behind his shoulder and pushed the brits face up. “your eyes, such a magnifique shade of green, tres bien, you’ll do very well”

“ARE YOU GOING TO RELEASE ME OR WHAT??!” It would be an understatement to say the French spider was shocked by this sudden loud outburst. His face was quick to change from shock to, what Arthur could only describe as, insanity.  
A fit of laughter erupted from the Frenchman’s mouth as a hand covered his Cheshire Cat like grin. “He’s got fight as well, I’ve struck gold. Merci”  
The spider quickly returned to the back of the brit and the bubble sized up once again, the spider hadn’t answered his questions, nor let him go.

Without warning something pressed against his anus before forcefully shoving in, the brit cried out in pain as the burning feeling spread as whatever it was just kept going further in. It was after a few seconds it finally stopped heading forward, and sickeningly it felt like it had almost passed through his stomach up and further up in his digestive track. Thats when the thrusting started, the man behind him didn’t even seem fazed and moving wasn’t really of use. The tube like ovipositor just slid up and down and up and down, continuously. Arthur would be lying if he said this didn’t make him sick and pleasured him at the same time. For such a polite laid back guy he had some strange kinks and turn ons in sexual situations, he kept a box of porn and hentai beneath his bed under a floorboard so no-one would find out about his sexual fantasies.

Arthur had lost track of time as he hung there, his body woven up in webbing and a ovipositor shoved up his ass. He came to terms with it when the ovipositor began realising a liquid inside him, there was quite a lot of it leading Arthur to believe it was spent and it would leave him once it came out. Dreams don’t always come true.  
Within the secreted liquid were small eggs about the size of a Brussel sprout. Thanks to the liquid they were hard to notice but once the semen ran out, it was all too obvious. Arthur began wiggling around, as much as he could, as the eggs were pushed inside. More and more they just kept flooding in and Francis was far from done. It took him another half an hour before Arthur looked like he was ready to pop; Thankfully, Francis was now done. He cut the brit from the protruding formations but kept the man well settled on his own protrusion.  
Francis then placed the brit on an angled rock which pointed down, a small pit below it to catch whatever fell from the brit in the next few weeks, and kept him strapped to it by a few strands of webbing. His perfectly bred mate was well and truly stuck. 

Arthur waited out the weeks by sleeping, the ovipositor still firmly planted in, making sure nothing came out early. Normally hatchlings were born in a sac. Francis made do with a human alternative.

It was the shifting in his gut and the sudden itching feeling in his stomach ass and throat which awoke the brit. In the time he was asleep they’d successfully hatched and were trying to find their ways out. Some managed to pass through the ring of his anus while others were stuck in his throat. The hundreds others were still writhing in his guts. Clawing at the walls of his stomach for escape, thus causing internal bleeding.  
His screams filled the cave while the only thing that filled him were the thoughts of Alfred and why he hadn’t come to save Arthur or even look for him. Tears ran down his face and blood ran down his body as is corpse sat on the rock, holes in his skin and flesh from the hatchlings which all burrowed out impatiently. Arthur was dead, for certain. Spiders used his body like their own little cave until they all grew up to the size Francis once was. Francis, on the other hand, was long gone, probably searching for someone to birth his next clutch.

Alfred had his whole own different story. After hitting his head the guide and a search party had found him bleeding pretty badly. For almost a month he was constricted within the plain white medical walls of a hospital regaining his strength and memories as officers regularly came to ask him about the now missing Arthur who they assumed at this point to be dead. No one was for certain and Alfred didn’t even want to think about such things. It wasn’t until he got a call a month later by the police asking politely in hushed voices for him to visit them in the morgue to look at a body who they presumed to be the missing brit.  
Alfred felt sick- No! More than sick. What had done this. It was like a scene from alien. Arthurs rotting corpse with the large hole in his stomach was hard to look at…for sure. Death was never nice especially when it takes the life of someone so young.

If Alfred had never nagged Arthur to come this never would’ve happened in the first place.

The flight home was quiet.

The journey home was quiet. 

Alfred didn’t have the strength or motivation to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want more smut. leave suggestions. this is my first time actually writing something like this.


End file.
